


Vouloir

by BluKaniner



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I aint got no life, I hope the title is fitting, I will go down!, M/M, where is this pairing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKaniner/pseuds/BluKaniner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now how long are we going to keep talking? Frankly, I know you want me as much as I want you…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vouloir

**Author's Note:**

> I realized it might start out a little sketchy... Im not a very good writer. Comments and advice is welcome!

Briggs was as cold and destitute as its superiors. The fortress was surrounded by a harsh landscape every hour, every day of the week. Major Miles was keenly aware of this and he took note as he strode around the fort with the Crimson Alchemist in tow.

“Briggs is a solemn fortress…” he concluded. “We’ve no time for games…” The major turned on his heel and faced Kimblee.

“Any questions?”

“Nope!” The alchemist had a smug look on his face and both hands in his pockets. He stared the major down before Miles turned back around.

“Goodnight then.” Miles unlocked the door to his room and stepped in. He didn’t bother to turn around because expected Kimblee to go and do whatever. This was the expectations but Miles heard a pair of footsteps behind him.

“What’re you doing?” Kimblee avoided his question and stepped in casually. He looked about before facing the major.

“Nice place ya got here…”

“Kimblee…you have your own quarters…” he growled. The alchemist strode over to Miles and smiled viciously.

“No one would even know…”

Miles could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Instinctively he reached in his pocket to retrieve his gun.

“Oh! I do apologize dear Major!” Kimblee feigned politeness coupled with a vice grip on the major’s wrist.

“That’s not what I meant!” He assured him but the major didn’t want to let his guard down.

“Well what do you mean?” Miles cursed his shaking voice.

“No one would even know…” Kimblee turned around and patted the walls, “…No one would hear you screaming my name as I fucked you raw…That’s what I meant!” He faced the stunned Ishvalan with a twisted grin. His hungry eyes swept over his form and the alchemist licked his lips.

Miles struggled to create a sentence as his mouth was dry. He didn’t expect Kimblee to say such things.

“I…” He croaked, “What’d you…?”

“You know what I mean Major…” He stopped studying the walls and began to move closer to Miles. “Now Major I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want to…No! I’m an honest chap!” Kimblee came closer as Miles backed away from him.

“But quite honestly, I’m very intuitive…I see the way you’ve been eyeing me…”

Miles gulped audibly. “Y-you noticed?” Nervousness coated his words because he wasn’t sure Kimblee noticed. On the same note, he didn’t know what he’d do if he _had_ noticed. Miles had to give Kimblee credit; he wasn’t sure he’d pick up on those subtle movements.

“I did more than notice!” He hissed and pushed the Major to the wall. “I’m fucking ecstatic! I would’ve taken you in the hall if I wasn’t a decent man!” He exclaimed while shaking the Major by the collar.

“Now how long are we going to keep talking? Frankly, I know you want me as much as I want you…” As soon as the last syllable left Kimblee’s mouth, their lips connected fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC!


End file.
